Crossover Series Ep2
by Whip-Owl
Summary: The Doctor goes on a planned trip with two new companions. Shame the planned trip doesn't stay planned for long when the Scooby Doo gang and the Daleks get involved.
1. Pre-Credits

Pre-Credits

(Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who or Scooby Doo. The first one of these was a cross over with Star Wars, in case anyone was actually wondering. Not that that really matters, Aggie and Caelix are the only OCs introduced in that one also in this one. And now, time to butcher how Shaggy and Scooby talk.)

There was a knock on the apartment door. Aggie answered it, and standing there was someone she never expected to see again. "Caelix!"

Caelix grunted. "Hey." Something had changed in his voice. It sounded a bit like 2 people were talking at once, or 1 person and 1 robot.

"Um come in." Aggie stepped aside so he could enter. "What are you doing here?" She asked as the two sat down.

"I wanted to tell you Carrie's fate." At Aggie's blank look he offered, "Darth Dezruction?" That got recognition. "I though I'd let you tell the Doctor, since I can't find him."

Aggie crossed her arms. "You're in the wrong place then. I haven't seen the Doctor since the last time I saw you."

Neither Aggie or Caelix were really sure how they missed the sound, all they knew was Caelix was asking 'so he ditched you?' just as the Doctor was stepping out of his TARDIS. The both noticed when _that_ happened, and turned to face him.

"What are you doing here?" The Doctor asked to Caelix. "And your voice, it sounds different. I don't like it."

Caelix gave a glare, something he was very good at. "Sorry. I need to have my, um . . . robotic pieces checked. I think the one helping my voice box broke." His 'robotic pieces' were inside his organs to help them function. He need those after his sister, Dezruction the Sith, had shredded his organs using the Force, a new power she had discovered and used against many Jedi. And clearly Caelix didn't enjoy the attention brought to that.

"Why are you here Doctor?" Aggie questioned, taking the attention off Caelix.

"I promised I'd give you a few trips didn't I?" the Doctor waved his hand at the TARDIS in a gesture for Aggie to go in. "I've got a paradox to investigate, not like any I've seen before. And there's supposed to be a good malt shop nearby. You can both come along."

"Malt?" Caelix gave the Doctor a baffled look.

"That's right, a malt. A little milk, a little flavoring, some malt powder, shake it a bit," He did a shaking motion with his hands, "And there you go! Malts."

"No one actually drinks those anymore." Aggie told him.

"Don't know why, they're delicious." The Doctor got a distracted look, then snapped back to attention. "But, malts, paradoxes, who's in?"

Caelix and Aggie exchanged glances. Aggie shrugged and they both entered the TARDIS. The Doctor followed in and started it up. They took off, and landed in a forest. After the galaxy far away it certainly didn't seem like much, but when the Doctor walked out of the TARDIS Aggie followed with Caelix at the back.

Caelix had been planning to close the TARDIS door, he really had. Unfortunately, the technology helping his brain, like that helping his voice, failed him at that moment, and it completely slipped his mind to shut the door.

* * *

Mystery Incorporated were driving along a road surrounded by a forest on one side, and a cliff on the other. This was pretty normal for them. It was also pretty normal when the van broke down.

"Oh no." Daphne moaned. "Now what?"

"No idea, let's go see what's wrong." Fred shrugged, getting out of the Mystery Machine. Everyone else soon followed.

"Hey guys, there's a noise over here." Velma pointed into the forest.

Fred a Daphne walked over. "Oh good! A phone." Daphne exclaimed.

"Like no way." Shaggy objected. "I'm not going into that forest."

"Alright then, you guys can just stay out by the van on your own." Daphne said as she, Velma, and Fred walked into the forest.

Shaggy and Scooby looked at each other. "Like I hate it when they do that." Shaggy said. Then he and Scooby followed the gang into the forest.

The phone booth, a police box, was already opened. Fred pushed it the rest of the way open, and to their surprise there was a lot inside, none of it looking much like a phone. "Jinxies!" Velma exclaimed.

"Like, what happened to the forest?" Shaggy wanted to know.

"It's still right here." Velma waved around. "The box is just . . . bigger on the inside, but that's impossible."

Fred clapped his hands together. "Gang, it looks like we've got another mystery on our hands." He said. He walked into the box.

"Uh, Fred, I really don't think this is a good idea." Daphne said, even though she and the others were following him in.

"Relax, what could go wrong?" Fred asked.

Then the door slammed shut behind them, locking. Daphne spoke up, "So, you were saying?"


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Caelix sipped his malt. "This is pretty good." He allowed.

"Of course it is. I'm never wrong about these things." The Doctor told him.

"So this . . . thing you say isn't like something you've seen before," Aggie started.

"A paradox." The Doctor filled in.

"Right. What's different about this one?"

The Doctor took the straw out of his malt and started flicking it as he talked. "Well, first off it surrounds 5 people. And the old time line didn't die off, nor are the 5 people aging. So to sum up, there are 2 pairs of the same people walking around who never age, and they don't even realize it."

He flicked the straw so hard malt flew out of it. Aggie and Caelix ducked to avoid it, and it hit the back of a person's head sitting in the next booth over. He turned around, looking furious.

"Can we get out of here now?" Aggie whimpered.

"Well, I have finished my malt." The Doctor said, looking down into his cup.

He got up, and he was quickly intercepted by the man he'd spilt malt on. "You did this." He growled, waving his hand at the malt now dripping down his shirt.

"Oh that was me. I thought it was a fashion statement. I must say it looks very good on you." Aggie gulped. She knew the Doctor was dead serious, but the man would probably think he was being sarcastic, and that would not help his case at all.

Sure enough, the man shouted, "I'll show you what looks good!" Then he dumped his coke, at least that's what it looked like it was, all over the Doctor.

The Doctor turned back to Aggie and Caelix in confusion. "What was that for?"

"You uh, started a food fight." Aggie explained.

"Oh, well I can be good at those." He was wrong though, considering the other man had already picked up ketchup and mustard and squirted them both at the Doctor. The Doctor ducked and it hit a girl another booth over instead. She let out a scream and started chucking her fries at the man.

The Doctor meanwhile had taken the pepper from the table and was dumping it all over the man's head. The woman sitting with the man, his girlfriend Aggie assumed, got up to help, drink and burger in hand.

The Doctor turned to Aggie and Caelix, both of whom were still sitting in the booth. "A little help here." He urged.

"Alright then." Caelix got up and whipped out his light saber. Everyone gasped and drew back. "You know what this is?" Caelix asked them. "Because if you don't, let me tell you don't want me to touch you with it." No one dared move. "Good. Now, the Doctor's going to get cleaned up, and then we're going to leave. And no one is going to bother us. Understand?" There were lots of nods and still no movement. "Good."

* * *

"THE DOCTOR HAS BEEN SECURED." A Dalek said. It turned to one of the other Daleks in the forest.

"WE MUST GET THE TARDIS ABOARD OUR SHIP." The one it had faced responded. The Daleks got to work getting the TARDIS onto their ship.

* * *

Aggie, Caelix, and the Doctor all walked through the forest back to the TARDIS. At least that's what they thought they were doing. When they reached the place they'd left it, the TARDIS was gone. Aggie gave a scream. "Where'd the TARDIS go?!"

"Don't worry, the TADIS has done this before. It'll come back when we need it." The Doctor informed them.

Aggie just stood there, not believing how well he was taking it. Caelix sat down on a rock and began to rub his palms together, while the Doctor wandered off a little ways away doing who knows what. He hadn't been gone long when Aggie realized Caelix wasn't actually rubbing his palms together, his motions looked a lot like that, but the palms weren't touch. "What are you doing?" Aggie asked.

Caelix looked up like he had been caught robbing a bank. "I, uh, nothing." He looked away, glaring at the ground.

"I won't say anything to the Doctor, or anyone else." Aggie promised. "I just wanted to know." When Caelix still didn't say anything she added. "Of course you don't have to tell me. Sorry I asked."

Caelix groaned. "You were just curious." He said. "I was trying to feel the Force. A training exercise is that you're supposed to feel your hands rub even though you they're not touching. You're really feeling the Force. And, I haven't felt anything since . . . in a while."

"Oh." Aggie dropped down next to him. She looked at her own hands for a moment. Just as she was about to try they heard the Doctor.

"Oo. A van. Cool van too."

The 2 exchanged glances a quickly realized they should probably see what the Doctor was doing. They followed his voice to out on the side of the road. Sure enough there was a van out there, 1 labeled 'The Mystery Machine.'  
"I've always wanted a van." The Doctor was saying. "Well, maybe not always. But this is a cool paint job. Now I want a van."

He opened the driver's door and dropped in. Aggie's eyes grew wide and she ran over to the window. "You can't steal a van!"

"You're right." The Doctor muttered.

"It's wrong." Aggie crossed her arms.

"It's impossible." The Doctor corrected.

Aggie blinked. "What?"

The Doctor turned to her, it seemed he had only just realized she was still there. "The van's broken. Might explain why there's no one in it." The Doctor stepped out and started scanning the van with his sonic screwdriver. It was soon in perfectly good condition.

"I'm wondering something." Caelix said. They both turned to him. He blinked. "Well?! Why are you both staring at me?!"

"You were wondering something." Aggie answered.

"No I'm not!"

"You said you were." The Doctor argued.

"When?"

"About ten seconds ago. Of course now it's longer because I had to say ten seconds."

Caelix blinked again. "Something's wrong here, I don't have a clue what either of you are talking about."

The Doctor took his screwdriver back out and flashed it around Caelix. "What did you do?" His voice was back to normal when he asked.

"Fixed those robotic problems you were having. Now I hope that's what was wrong."

"It was. I remember now. I was wondering where the people inside where. And . . . uh oh." Caelix looked up with a mortified expression on his face. "I left the door of the TARDIS open."

"That means," The Doctor said, "The people in the van probably thought it was a normal phone box and went inside, and took off in it." He kicked the van in frustration. "You may have trapped us here for a very long time Caelix."

* * *

"What's going on out there Freddy?" Daphne asked. They were all standing near the door, though they had all picked up on the fact that the phone booth had moved since last time they were outside it. And now there were some loud, metallic, and over all hard to understand voices outside.

"I don't know." The door started to open. "But I get the feeling we're about to find out."

The creatures who opened the doors were clearly robots with an egg beater and a plunger for limbs, or they were people in costumes. "EXIT, EXIT!" One of them ordered.

The Scooby Doo gang exited the phone booth. There were a lot more robots outside. "Zoinks!" Shaggy shouted, catching Scooby, who'd leapt into the air as usual.

"These look like way too many to all be in costumes." Daphne whispered.

"They could all be animatronic." Fred tried.

One of the robots meanwhile turned around. "NONE OF THESE ARE THE DOCTOR."

"IDENTIFY YOURSELF. IDENTIY!" One of the other ones shouted.

"Well I'm Fred." Fred waved. "This is Velma, Daphne, Shaggy, and Scooby Doo."

The robots didn't seem to know what to make of that. "THEY ARE COMPAIONS." One of them finally guessed. It turned to the gang. "WHERE IS THE DOCTOR?"

"We don't know." Daphne replied honestly.

"EXTERMINATE!" One of the shouted. The others followed suite, raising their egg beaters.

"Wait!" Velma cried. "We don't know where he is, but he promised he'd come out of his hiding spot when he saw us."

"Right, you'll have to take us back to find the Doctor." Fred added.

"WE CAN FIND HIM WITHOUT YOU."

"True, but that would take a lot longer, and you'd lose the element of surprise."

The robots took a moment to think it over, or so it seemed, it was hard to tell since they didn't have faces. "GO DOWN WITH THEM." One spoke. So 10 of the robots were selected to go down with the gang, whatever that meant.

(I wasn't originally going to have the daleks speak in all caps, but when I noticed pretty much everyone who writes Doctor Who fan fics does that or something similar, it seemed like a good iea.)


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The Scooby Doo gang and the 10 daleks, even though the gang didn't know they were called that, landed in roughly the same spot they'd been picked up from. "Alright gang, let's split up." Fred 'suggested'.

"DO NOT SPLIT UP OR YOU WILL BE EXTERMINATED." A dalek told them.

"Well these guys take the fun out of everything." Fred said.

He had mumbled it, but the daleks had still heard him. "DALEKS DO NOT HAVE FUN. NOW FIND THE DOCTOR."

"Right." Velma nodded and headed towards the road.

"So like, where is the Doctor Velma?" Shaggy whispered.

"Reah. Rhere?" Scooby echoed.

"I have no idea." Velma admitted. "I was stalling for time."

They got a lucky break then. Out on the road they saw just the person the Dalek's where looking for, plus Aggie and Caelix.

"THE DOCTOR!" A dalek shouted.

The Doctor spun towards them. "Daleks! Into the van!" He ordered.

"EXTERMINATE!" The daleks started shouting. One actually fired, but Caelix whipped out his light saber again and bounced the shot off. That gave everyone enough time to dive in.

"Hey, why are you driving my Mystery Machine?" Fred asked, realizing the Doctor was in his usual seat. The Doctor didn't answer, he just took off down the road, the 'exterminate' cries following them.

"Who are you people?" Velma asked.

"Oh. Hello, I'm the Doctor. And this is Aggie and Caelix, and those," He pointed towards the road, "Are daleks. They kill people, I'll explain more later, in fact I'm starting to wonder how you escaped them."

"We, well I, told them we knew you, and you'd come out if we started looking for you." Velma explained.

"That was clever." The Doctor allowed.

Then one of the shots hit the van, it rocked violently and a hole appeared in it. Fortunately the van kept moving, and the hole was small. Still, it reminded everyone what was going on.

"This is fine and dandy and all," Caelix leaned on the Doctor's seat, "But those things are still coming after us, and I can't deflect all of them with this." He swung his light saber. "At least not without using the Force, which I _can't do_."

"Don't worry, I have a plan." The Doctor said, as they came to a bend in the road. "Never mind, no I don't." He quickly contradicted himself. "But we're going off the cliff anyway."

"What?!" Velma cried out.

Then, instead of turning where the road curved, the Doctor took them straight of the ledge, causing everyone including himself to start screaming. But there were important differences. While most of them were screaming in fear, Fed was doing a roller coaster scream, he was enjoying this. And the Doctor wasn't doing a generic scream; he was shouting 'Geronimo!'

At the last moment, just as they were going to reach the water, Fred pushed a button. A raft appeared underneath the Mystery Machine and they floated peacefully along the water. For a moment everyone was quiet. It was Aggie who broke the silence. "You can turn this thing into a raft, and you didn't bother to tell us?"

* * *

"Well, whatever those daleks are, I don't see them anymore." Velma announced, putting her binoculars down. After it was clear they were no longer being shot at, everyone had climbed up onto the roof of the Mystery Machine.

"Good." The Doctor said. "I had a feeling they wouldn't follow us down a cliff into the water."

"But what are we going to do now?" Daphne wanted to know. "Those . . . those creatures, they're going to destroy the world."

"No, not this time." The Doctor reassured her, though a few of them exchanged glances at the 'this time' comment. "They're just after me right now, so if you cold point me to my TARDIS, I'll be on my way, and they'll go after me."

"TARDIS?" Fred asked.

"Yes, Time And Relative Dimension In Space." The Doctor explained.

"Oh, so _that's _where that name came from." Aggie declared.

Caelix sighed with impatiens. "It's the police box." He told them.

"Oh." Shaggy said.

"Rell rhy ridn't rou rust ray ro?" Scooby asked.

It was pretty much a rhetorical question, because Shaggy went ahead and told the Doctor where the TARDIS was. "It's like, still with the daleks."

"On their space ship?"

"Like, I guess."

The Doctor turned to Fred. "I don't suppose this turns into a space ship as well as a raft?"

"Uh . . . no, can't say that it does." Fred answered.

"Master Solo?" Everyone turned to who was speaking, Caelix. He had one of those links Obi Wan and Qui Gon had used to communicate with in the Phantom Menace, though Aggie wasn't sure exactly what they were called. Caelix continued talking into it. "Yeah, it's me. Listen, I need you to bring my space ship." After he gave Solo the coordinates and they exchanged quick good byes, Caelix looked back up at everyone. "Well, they might not have a ship," He jerked his head at the Scooby Doo gang, "But now we have one."

"We still have to do something about the daleks." The Doctor pointed out. "Or they'll trap us and probably kill us."

Fred looked up, suddenly interested. "Did you say traps? I'm good at traps."

* * *

"Alright," Fred said. "I'm all done." He got up from the trap door he'd installed in Caelix's ship. "All we'll need is someone to be live bait." Everyone in the gang turned to Shaggy and Scooby-Doo.

"Like no way man!" Shaggy protested. "We are not being live bait again."

"Would you do it for a Scooby Snack?" Daphne asked, holding out a box.

Scooby looked thoughtful, then shook his head. "Ruh-uh."

"How about two Scooby Snacks?"

"Rell . . . rokay." He agreed.

"Then go long!" Daphne threw two of the snacks out, and Scooby ran after them.

The Doctor turned to her. "Scooby Snacks?"

Daphne nodded. "They're treats specially for Scooby."

"And me!" Shaggy shouted. "Like, don't forget about me."

Daphne sighed. "Alright Shaggy." She tossed out two more snacks. Scooby ended up catching them instead.

"Let me see those." The Doctor took the box of snacks and popped one in his mouth. "Oh these are good."

Aggie turned to Caelix with a shocked and slightly grossed out look. Caelix just shrugged. "He's the Doctor." He pointed out. Then he walked over and took the box from the Doctor. "While I'm sure we're all enjoying this as much as you," He started as he handed the box back to Daphne, "We should probably rescue your TARDIS."

"Right. Into the ship!" The Doctor led them in.

The gang went over to one side having their own conversation, so Aggie walked over to the controls, where the Doctor and Caelix sat. She wasn't really focused on what they were talking about, she was content to watch outer space, but when Caelix said 'so have you figured out the deal with the dalek girl yet?' it was hard to ignore.

"_What?_" Aggie wanted to know.

"The Doctor's companion. When he's not with us. The first time he met her she'd been turned into a dalek, because apparently they can do that." Caelix explained. The Doctor was muttering something about how he'd regret ever bringing this up with Caelix.

"They can do that?" Aggie dropped into a seat, suddenly terrified.

"No." The Doctor answered, only to promptly say, "Yes. But they only do it to people who are useful to them so you two should both be safe."

"I think that was just a clever way to insult us." Caelix growled, giving the Doctor a glare of death.

Aggie was spacing out again though. There was something about the what the Doctor had just said that made her wonder. "Doctor . . . if the daleks can turn useful people into daleks, couldn't they do that to you?"

"NO!" He said it so loudly everyone else in the space ship turned towards him. He waved his hands. "Go back to the window, nothing to see here." Then he turned back to Aggie. "I'm safe from a conversion, they can't even-"

He was interrupted by the gang talking rather loudly, or in Shaggy and Scooby's case whimpering, about what they were seeing out the window. It was the dalek ship. They landed right inside, and Shaggy and Scooby had to go out and be bait. They walked to the exit ramp, where to daleks were already waiting.

"EXTERMINATE!" One shouted, once it noticed Shaggy and Scooby. The other joined in and both started shooting at the two.

"Zionks! Run Scoob!" The two turned around and took off back into the ship, the daleks following. "We're about to be plunged!"

They ran through a hall into the control room, jumping over the rope Fred had set up. The daleks of course could not jump. They hit the rope and moved backwards, meanwhile the shots they'd been firing bounced off a mirror and hit a different rope behind them, making the trap door open up and drop them in. a third one entered the ship and went down too.

"It's working!" Fred cheered.

"Uh, Freddy." Daphne pointed.

The daleks, still shouting 'EXTERMINATE!', were _floating_ out of the trap.

"You didn't tell me they could do that." Fred said.

"So, they're free again?" The Doctor wanted to know.

"Uh . . . yeah, looks like it." Fred agreed.

"Your trap stinks. Run!"

"Alright gang, now we can split up!"

So everyone went running different directions. It was hard though, since they one way out of the control room was being blocked by the daleks. Caelix and Fred were they only ones who could go that way, because Caelix had a light saber and Fred went with him.

Everyone else had to run as far as the control room allowed them. Aggie saw a door into the actual control panel and leaned down towards it. "EXTERMINATE!" A dalek hit the controls and they went up in flames.

Aggie fell back with a scream, her hair on fire. She started trying to put it out, she'd just succeeded when Fred appeared in the doorway, waving for them to follow. With all the running around, the daleks had spread out and the others could now go into the hallway.

Everyone ran for the hall, going around the trap. Since the daleks could just float, they went over it. But that's when Fred pulled the rope again, making what looked like a net made entirely out of ventilation shafts fall down. It hit the daleks and they fell back into the trap.

"All right! It worked this time right?" Fred wanted to know.

"YES." A dalek in the pit confirmed. "BUT WE WOULD HAVE GOTTEN AWAY WITH IT IF IT WEREN'T FOR YOU MEDDLING KIDS." The gang cheered and had a mini celebration on the spot. It was short lived. "SELF DESTRUCT ACTIVATED."

"Okay run." The Doctor ordered. "Again."

They all ran out of Caelix's ship and made it to the TARDIS, Caelix and the Doctor slamming the doors shut. "Like, let's never do that again." Shaggy panted.

"So what now?" Daphne wanted to know.

"I drop you all off." The Doctor told her. He opened the door. They were now in the water right next to the Mystery raft.

Caelix turned to the Doctor as soon as the gang had left. "What about the paradox they're creating?"

"They're creating it?" Aggie questioned.

"There's 5 of them near the paradox, good enough for me." Caelix informed her.

"Yes, they are definitely causing the paradox." The Doctor conformed. "But if they defeat a dalek with a ventilation shaft they're handy to keep around. It's been going on for 40 years, at least I think it's been 40 years, and the universe hasn't ended. If it starts to then I'll go fix it."

He opened the door the TARDIS. They were at Caelix's home on Coruscant. He stepped out. "For the record," He told the Doctor, "You're lucky you saved me a trip to the medical droids, otherwise I'd demand a new ship." Then he shut the door.

Just as the TARDIS started to leave a light saber was put up to the back of his neck. He had no doubt who it was. "Hello Carrie, escaped did you?"

"My name is Darth Dezruction." She snarled.

"Yes, but it was also Carrie Skywalker and Darth Mayhe. If you're going to change your name so often I might as well call you what you were born as."

There was a pause where he could hear her seething. "Are you going to kill me?"

"No. I have a better use for you." He could hear the evil grin in her voice. "I'm going to use to help me escape, and if anyone tries to stop me I'll threaten to kill you. Much simpler than sneaking around, don't you think?"

* * *

The Doctor and Aggie arrived at her home and the Doctor opened the door. Aggie walked to the door. "Are you, coming back?"

"Of course, there's a lot of places in the universe I could show you." The Doctor replied.

Aggie smiled. "Well then, see you next time Doctor. Now I have to get haircut." She ran fingers through her partly burnt hair. She stepped out and the Doctor shut the door and started the TARDIS away. Aggie wasn't sure if he could see her, but she waved anyway.


End file.
